Archive:Me/A Perma Shadow Boss Farmer
This build is designed to kill many bosses to farm green items. Attributes and Skills prof=me/a dom=12+1+3 sha=12 ins=3+1formechoparadox@0of failureempathyChannelingmindbenderOptional/build Equipment *Radiant insignias. *3 runes of Attunement, 1 rune of superior Domination Magic, 1 Rune of minor Inspiration Magic. *A Insightful Domination Staff of Enchanting (20%) with a energy +5 while enchanted or while health > 50% inscription. **Droknar's Staff works well. Variants There are many variants, most being area-specific. Some of these are: *For self-healing to counter some damage that bypasses Shadow Form, take Shadow Refuge and/or Ether Feast. *Ignorance - Useful for disabling healing skills such as Healing Signet. *Diversion - Good for disabling a non-signet healing skills such as Leader's Comfort. *Ether Signet - Relatively good energy management if energy becomes too low. *Wastrel's Worry - Relatively good secondary source of damage. Combines extremely well with Channeling if there are 6 enemies nearby as it can be spammed for energy gain. *Spirit Shackles - May be necessary against a boss with good healing in order to drain its energy. *Any other energy management inspiration skill *Dropping one point of domination or shadow arts and investing in fast casting to reduce skill activation times. *Switch to A/Me: prof=a/me sha=12+1+3 dom=11 ins=6formechoparadox@0of failureempathyChannelingmindbenderOptional/build Usage *Maintain Shadow Form at all times by using Arcane Echo and Deadly Paradox. *Use Spirit of Failure on the fastest attacking foe around (such as Assassins with Daggers, Warriors with Swords or Axes) to maintain energy. *Use Empathy on the boss. This is the main source of damage. *Use optional skills as needed. *If you are killing a melee boss with multiple other melee creatures around it, be sure to attack the boss to prevent it from running away. This only applies in Hard Mode. Counters *Hex Eater Vortex can remove Shadow Form, causing death. Expunge Enchantments and Signet of Disenchantment have the same effect. *Hex removal. *Any skill that will go through Shadow Form such as touch skills and signets. If they deal damage, interrupt, or steal health, death will occur. *Interrupts via Signets and Touch Skills. Notes *Because Spirit of Failure and Empathy trigger per attack, it is usually better to use this build in Hard Mode because monsters attack much faster. Farmable Bosses *All bosses are meant to be farmed in Hard Mode unless otherwise noted. Prophecies Unknown * Doppelganger -- Easy -- No extra skills needed. When doing the mission in normal mode or hard mode, then this build is the easiest. (for both mission and bonus) * Thorgall Bludgeonhammer -- Easy * Gargash Thornbeard -- Easy * Morgriff Shadestone -- Easy * Gorrel Rockmolder -- Easy * Flint Fleshcleaver -- Easy Factions Warrior * Geoffer Pain Bringer -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge (for Unholy Feast). Bring Wastrel's Worry for a faster run or Ignorance in case you wish to farm Sskai, Dragon's Birth at the same time. * Sskai, Dragon's Birth -- Easy -- Bring Ignorance. Bring Wastrel's Worry for a faster run or Shadow Refuge for Geoffer Pain Bringer if you want to kill him at the same time. * Arrahhsh Mountainclub -- Easy -- Bring Ignorance and Wastrel's Worry. Keep Ignorance up to stop Healing Signet and use Wastrel's Worry for some extra damage. * Mahr Stonebreaker -- Medium -- Very, very long run to him. Takes a long time due to knockdowns and cripple from traps. Bring Shadow Refuge to counter bleeding. * Jacqui The Reaver -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge. Use Dash to run by the initial Outcast, and use Shadow Refuge to heal out of Unholy Feast. * Reefclaw Ragebound -- Easy -- Use Dash to run by the initial Outcast. * Strongroot Tanglebranch -- Easy -- Bring Ignorance. Avoid the Afflicted group at the beginning. Necromancer * Craw Stonereap -- Easy/Medium -- The run there is the only hard part of farming him. The warden warrior can knock you down, causing bleeding and a little damage. Use Shadow Refuge to counter this. * Cultist Milthuran -- Easy -- Bring Shadow Refuge for Unholy Feast. * Cultist Rajazan -- Easy -- Same as Milthuran. Get a full party of heroes/henchmen to get you near his group, then park your team somewhere far away before engaging Rajazan. Elementalist * Zarnas Stonewrath -- Easy/Medium -- See Craw Stonereap (Necromancer, Factions). He is just right beyond Craw. Be careful, however, to not walk too close to Zarnas because his Shockwave can easily kill you through Shadow Form. * Rahse Windcatcher -- Easy -- Exit Durheim Archives, turn right, dont aggro mantis, go nuts. * Wiseroot Shatterstone -- Easy Assassin * Shreader Sharptongue -- Easy * Oni in Rhea's Crater -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge, and Dark Escape or Channeling. Start at Leviathan Pits. Run past the inital Outcast (Shadow Form usage may not be needed) with whatever running stances were brought. Zone into Rhea's Crater. Use the map as found on this page to get to the Oni. Use Shadow Form to run through the Outcast in Rhea's Crater. Use Shadow Refuge to heal in case you get hit by Unholy Feast. Use running stances to make the run time shorter. When done killing the Oni (takes about 1 minute), map travel back to Leviahttan Pits to repeat. The entire run takes about 5 minutes. * Darkroot Entrop -- Easy -- Bring Shadow Refuge in case you are hit by a trap or "None Shall Pass!" * Bramble Everthorn -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge in case you trigger a trap or get hit by "None Shall Pass!" Consider dropping Mindbender or Channeling for Diversion to disable his Shadow Refuge. Ritualist * The Pain Eater -- Medium/Hard -- Just east of the common res shrine, bring Wastrel's Worry or Spiritual Pain * The Skill Eater -- Medium/Hard -- Right next to The Pain Eater Monk * Jayne Forestlight -- Medium/Hard -- Drop Mindbender and bring Shadow Refuge and Diversion. When traveling to him, take the northern route that does not go by The Time Eater. Spam Diversion on him until you have disable Reversal fo Fortune. After that, spam Diversion on any nearby ritualists to disable their healing skills. Do not attack as it will trigger Shield Guardian, causing healing. * The Scar Eater -- Medium -- Bring Diversion to disable his healing skills. * Ssuns, Blessed of Dwayna -- Medium/Hard -- Bring Diversion. Spam Diversion until you disable Blessed Light. Use Empathy and continue to use it right after he uses Purge Signet. If possible, disable Purge Signet with Diversion. Disable Signet of Rejuvenation if possible as well. Nightfall Warrior * Enadiz the Hardheaded -- Medium -- Do in Normal Mode. Bring Shadow Refuge and Ether Feast. Heal any damage dealt to you by Headbutt. It may be a good idea to pull his group as there are other mandragor mobs nearby. If 3 other warriors are aggroed, you will most likely die. * Mahto Sharptooth -- Easy/Medium -- Long run to get there, so high chance of mistake. Bring Wastrel's Worry. The last skill isn't important. * Riktund the Vicious -- Easy -- Bring Shadow Refuge to counter burning. * Grabthar the Overbearing -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Ignorance to stop the use of Healing Signet. * Churrta the Rock -- Medium -- Bring Ether Feast and Shadow Refuge to heal out of Aftershock. This can be very difficult if 3 Stone Shard Crags spawn. * Colonel Chaklin -- Medium -- Bring Diversion. If there is a monk in his party, kill it first with diversion before killing him. Ranger * Bolten Largebelly -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Diversion to try and knock out Troll Unguent. This can be fairly difficult he spams pet attack skills(kill first pet:). * Colonel Custo -- Medium -- Bring Diversion. Try to disable his Troll Unguent with Diversion. If there are any monks in his party, kill them first before killing him. * Zelnehlun Fastfoot -- Easy * Dzabel Land Guardian -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Diversion to kill first Blue Tongue Hekets (if is one), and knock out Troll Unguent. Bring Shadow Refuge to heal damage. Necromancer * Eshekibeh Longneck -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge to counter Heart of Holy Flame. * Shelboh the Ravenous -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge and Ether Feast to heal damage taken from Headbutt. Mesmer * Yammiron, Ether Lord -- Easy -- Bring Shadow Refuge to counter Heart of Holy Flame. * Eshim Mindclouder -- Easy -- Be careful not to aggro the nearby Veldt Beetle Queen Elementalist * Korshek the Immolated -- Medium -- Bring Wastrel's Worry and Shadow Refuge. Try to get some of the casters in a ball to get more energy from Channeling. To kill him will take a while because of the use of Angelic Bond. Use Shadow Refuge to counter the damage and burning from Heart of holy Flame. * Korr, Living Flame -- Medium -- Bring Ether Feast and Shadow Refuge. Use the heals to heal out of Aftershock and Heart of Holy Flame. Dervish * Marobeh Sharptail -- Medium -- Do in Normal Mode. Bring Shadow Refuge and Ether Feast. Heal as necessary to accommodate for Zealous Renewal's damage. Try to attack while Shadow Refuge ends to gain the health bonus. Heart of Fury will accommodate for the time lost by switching to Normal Mode. * Acolyte of Lyssa -- Hard -- Drop Mindbender. Bring Diversion and Shadow Refuge. Walk to her location and be careful not to trigger a Cournan Siege when aggroing. First, spam Diversion, Empathy, and Spirit of Failure on the monk until it is dead. If there is no monk, ignore that part. Then do the same thing on the acolyte. Use Shadow Refuge to outheal bleeding. Paragon * Jishol Darksong -- Medium -- Bring Diversion and Shadow Refuge. Use Diversion to try and knock out his Leader's Comfort and Shadow Refuge to counter burning. * Corporal Luluh -- Medium -- Bring Diversion and Shadow Refuge in place of Channeling. Use Shadow Refuge to heal in case you trigger a Kournan Siege. If there is a monk in his party, kill it first before killing him. Assassin * Major Jeahr -- Medium -- Bring Diversion. If there is a monk in his party, kill it first before killing him. * Chimor the Lightblooded -- Easy -- Bring Spirit Shackles, Feigned Neutrality. If there is more then one Margonite Reaper in his party, just respawn. Start with casting Spirit Shackles on reaper and Feigned Neutrality. Use Empathy on the boss, maintain shackles on reaper. Eye of the North Ranger * Johon The Oxflinger -- Easy -- Takes a very long time. Mesmer * Kemil the Inept -- Easy -- Use the standard build. Wastrel's Worry works well as the optional * Veturni Mindsquall -- Easy -- Use the standard build. Wastrel's Worry works well as the optional Elementalist * Elsnil Frigidheart -- Easy -- Start at Gunnar's Hold. Avoid groups with Avalanches in them. No extra skills are required. Assassin * Rekoff Broodmother -- Easy/Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge to heal from Twisting Jaws's life stealing and bleeding. * Pywatt the Swift -- Medium -- Bring Shadow Refuge. Start at Rata Sum. When running, stay away from the spiders and run through the place with the Krait and Wind Riders. After getting to Alcazia Tangle, avoid the Ferothrax and continue on with killing the boss. Once he is dead, spawn into and out of Magus Stones. Dash can be in the last slot to make going places faster. Paragon * / Fenrir -- Easy -- Bring Diversion and Wastrel's Worry. Use Wastrel's Worry for damage or energy. Use Diversion to knock out his Leader's Comfort. See also * Using the build to farm Sskai A/Me Perma Shadow Boss Farmer